


Much Has Been Said

by attyohsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mild Smut, Past Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attyohsehun/pseuds/attyohsehun
Summary: The day Chanyeol met the love of his life wasn’t anything special. If there was a word to describe it, it would probably be somewhere along the lines of ordinary. But then again, all extraordinary things happen in the most mundane of days. One can never really tell what would happen tomorrow, in the next couple of hours, in the next minute even. It’s funny how fate brings people together – the most simple of circumstances becoming bridges that intertwine people’s lives; the most simple of happenings serving as crossroads – a crossroad that connects people. A crossroad that is impossible to forget no matter how much time may have gone thereafter. Chanyeol’s crossroad happened one fine day two summers ago.





	1. Fallen Angel

The day Chanyeol met the love of his life wasn’t anything special. If there was a word to describe it, it would probably be somewhere along the lines of ordinary. But then again, all extraordinary things happen in the most mundane of days. One can never really tell what would happen tomorrow, in the next couple of hours, in the next minute even. It’s funny how fate brings people together – the most simple of circumstances becoming bridges that intertwine people’s lives; the most simple of happenings serving as crossroads – a crossroad that connects people. A crossroad that is impossible to forget no matter how much time may have gone thereafter. Chanyeol’s crossroad happened one fine day two summers ago.

Just like any other day in his life, Park Chanyeol was out on his daily jog starting at the village park – enjoying the warmth that the summer breeze brought along with it. There’s just something about summer that he loved so much. And this isn’t even related to the fact that he could finally slack off and sleep in, and do whatever he wanted as he was free of schoolwork. No, not at all.

Despite having no classes, Chanyeol made it a point to work-out every day. It hasn’t even got anything to do with vanity. Chanyeol simply liked the feel of warm air rushing past his ears as he gathered speed. He enjoyed the scenery as he jogged all around their not-so-humble subdivision. And as Chanyeol put it, when you love doing things, however simple it may be, why not do it every day? And so, do it every day, he did. That warm summer day in mid-April a couple of years ago may as well be just like any other day, but in Chanyeol’s life, it was a day like no other.

Chanyeol started his work-out with the usual stretching. He knew better than to forego such – an injured tendon on his calf teaching him a painful lesson that he would never forget a few years back. Seemingly convinced that his body has already loosened up, he then set off on a slow jog. Feeling the warmth on his skin seemed to have wakened his half-asleep mind and he gradually gained momentum – the strands of his hair being blown freely by the warm air that he loved so much.

Just as he turned at a corner, he felt himself collide with something – someone, rather. He then let out all the cuss words known to mankind as he felt warm, no,  _hot_  liquid burn onto his chest, making its way down his abdomen and eventually, to his nether regions. He couldn’t help the scream of agony that escaped his lips as he made jumping movements – as if it would help alleviate the pain he was feeling at the moment.

“Sorry! Oh my god! I’m so sorry! I-I-I didn’t mean to!” Someone spoke from somewhere to his left and he prepared all the strength he could muster – readying himself to yell at the “offender” – oh boy was he gonna give him a piece of his mind. A very large piece at that.

“What the hell were you thinking!?” Chanyeol started, but the rest of his words soon drowned into oblivion as he found himself face-to-face with the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. Yes, creature, since he wasn’t even sure if the creature before him was human. Surely, someone as beautiful as  _that_  could only be an angel. Chanyeol wouldn’t even argue if said creature would claim to be one as he looked every piece the part. Oh yes, the creature was totally an angel.

 _A fallen angel perhaps?_  Chanyeol thought.  _In the most non-Lucifer-ish kind of way type of fallen angel, of course._

Wide brown eyes stared back at him and Chanyeol felt something warm bubbling at the pit of his stomach which had nothing to do with the hot liquid – hot chocolate, he decided – which was spilled onto him only a few moments ago. Chanyeol was never one to specify his gender preferences before – he never really had to. He has had a lot of offers and had received confessions from boys and girls alike – none of them seemed to have interested him that much. Sure, he may have agreed to go on dates, even slept with a couple or more of them, but that was just that. It was all for fun.

Park Chanyeol was not one to bother with relationships. Commitment always seemed to complicate everything and it always ended up in a mess. A mess not different from the one that happened to his parents – the one which led to a nasty divorce, the one which led him and his noona to live the way they do now, or just him at least. Yoora had finally let go of the past, married a year prior, and was now living a happy life with her husband and adorable three-month-old son – while Chanyeol was left to live by himself in a house so big - with an even bigger dent on his heart.

He lived a luxurious life, with more money than he would ever really use. He knew he should know better than to complain, but somehow, Chanyeol couldn’t seem to bring himself to be thankful. After all, all he wanted was to spend his life with the people he loved. Just like his parents' house – he refused to call it his – Chanyeol felt  _empty_. Chanyeol was alone and he felt like it. But he never really did consider finding someone to share it with – his house and life alike. What’s the point, right? He wasn’t one to start thinking about exclusive relationships and marriage contracts and church bells and whatever stuff comes into mind when one finds the person he would want to spend the rest of his life with. Not until, well,  _now._

Chanyeol found himself staring into the abyss which seemed to lay behind those chocolate orbs the man before him had for eyes, and reality smacked him then and there. Everything be damned but he was gay. Or if he wasn’t already, he had just been turned into one. As cliché as it may be, Chanyeol found himself falling in love at first sight.

He was jolted out of his reveries as the man spoke, or squeaked rather, in a voice so small, Chanyeol wanted to pinch his cheeks and never let go.

“I-I-I’m sorry. I just... It’s just that, I-I-I’m not feeling very well and um,” the man trailed off, his lips quivering as he bowed down.

Chanyeol thought he had never heard someone sound so frail and vulnerable before. He felt a tug at his heart – he found out at that instant that he had one. Not long after, he found himself reaching out an arm to envelop the stranger in a one-armed hug, while his other hand made to awkwardly pat the other’s head.

It was all it took for the stranger to breakdown. The man was now bawling his heart out like some five-year-old kid who had his favorite toy taken away, and Chanyeol had never felt the urge to protect someone before as he did that day. In the midst of sobbing, the man repeated the word “sorry” over and over again, and Chanyeol found himself leading the other to the nearest bench and sat him down.

“Hey. Hey. It’s okay. Calm down.”

The man stammered and continued to snivel. “I-I’m s-s-orry. Sorry…” 

“It’s okay. I’m not even that hurt. Stop saying sorry okay?” Chanyeol brought his hands onto the other’s chin and tilted it up. The other merely nodded and forced himself to shut his mouth so as to muffle his sobs.

“Why are you crying?”

The man’s forehead creased and his lips wobbled like he was about to cry once more.

“W-w-wait. Don’t cry again. What’s your name?” Chanyeol said in an almost-panicky voice.

“B-B-Baekhyun.”

“Okay, Baekhyun. You stay here. I’ll get you something to calm you down first. Wait for me all right?”

The guy named Baekhyun could only nod in response.

Chanyeol took one last look of hesitance towards Baekhyun and headed to the direction of the commercial establishments just across the street. He contemplated on dropping by the pharmacy, but he figured giving Baekhyun Valium wasn’t a very good idea. Besides, he didn’t have a prescription with him at the moment, so he settled on stopping at the convenience store beside the pharmacy instead.

He hastily picked up a bottle of water and tossed in a few coins into the slot of the vendo machine for a cup of hot chocolate, not different from the one which spilled onto his front a while ago – all the while stealing glances at the man sitting on the bench across the street – still sniffling.

He slowly made his way back to the man named Baekhyun and kneeled in front of him – cupping his cheeks and letting his thumb ghost on the now dried tear tracks on the latter’s face.

“Hey. Baekhyun, right?” Chanyeol was amazed at how steady his voice came out, considering how nervous he felt inside.

A nod.

“I’m Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol.”

Once again, Chanyeol mentally congratulated himself for being able to control his voice. He was almost sure that he’d squeak, considering how anxious he was, just by talking with this Baekhyun guy.

“H-hi, Chanyeol - I’m s…” Baekhyun caught himself as Chanyeol shot him a warning look.

The momentary shock on Baekhyun’s face caught Chanyeol off guard and he couldn’t help but pinch the other’s cheeks.

“I told you, stop saying sorry. It’s not that big of a deal anyway. So, care to tell me why you’re the one who’s crying when I was the one who was…you know,” Chanyeol said as he gestured to his wet clothes, toning it down with a smile to make light of the situation, afraid that Baekhyun would start crying again if he knew he hurt Chanyeol.

“M-M-My boyfriend…l-l- he left me,” Baekhyun managed to stutter before another fresh wave of tears overwhelmed him and he was weeping once more.

Chanyeol’s mind clicked upon hearing “my boyfriend” – so, he didn’t have to go on the grueling quest to find out about Baekhyun’s sexuality because seriously, saying:  _“Baekhyun, are you gay? ‘Coz if you are, I would totally love to be gay with you.”_  just didn’t cut it. Selfish as it may seem, Chanyeol found himself mentally rejoicing at the prospect that A) Baekhyun liked men, and B) He just broke up with a boyfriend. He might’ve been a saint in his past life as all the odds were tilting in his favor and he thanked the heavens for his decision to pass by this particular alley that morning.

“I-I’m s-sorry. I didn’t mean to. It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it,” Chanyeol was able to utter just before he got crazy and asked for Baekhyun’s hand in marriage right then and there.

“It’s okay. I'm just being silly. I’ll get over it soon enough,” Baekhyun managed a chuckle before patting the seat next to him – signaling for Chanyeol to sit down rather than kneel on the grass.

Chanyeol made to stand up but he felt himself lose balance and lurch forward – closing his eyes in preparation for the painful crash that was sure to come. He figured kneeling at such long durations wasn’t a very good idea. Cramps hurt like hell – all the freaking time. Nonetheless, he felt himself enveloped by a strong pair of arms catching him by the waist as he fell, securing him against his savior’s body and Chanyeol couldn’t help but blush as he found Baekhyun’s face merely inches from his as he dared to open his eyes.

He felt himself being righted onto the space on the bench and he chose to stare at his fingers as if it were the most interesting things in the world. Gosh that was embarrassing, and he knew he was acting for all the world like a teenage girl, but the guy beside him just had this funny way of sending jitters along his spine, and he couldn’t keep himself from smiling ear-to-ear as they sat in awkward silence. He slowly tilted his head to the side as he attempted to steal a glimpse of Baekhyun, but he felt the blush on his cheeks which had already dissipated return on full blast as he found the other staring at him. He quickly turned away to look elsewhere – willing the ground to swallow him whole as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

He was surprised to hear a laugh – only to find out that it came from Baekhyun. The change of disposition did wonders for him and Chanyeol didn’t know it could be possible, but if any, Baekhyun just seemed to glow even brighter than he already did. Chanyeol just knew that he fell in love, and he fell even harder as those chocolate orbs transformed into tiny crescents. He caught a glimpse of Baekhyun’s pearly whites as the other covered his mouth to stifle the sound which came as he guffawed at Chanyeol. Not soon after, Chanyeol found himself laughing alongside him, realizing how silly he must’ve looked just a while ago. There was just something in how Baekhyun’s eyes scrunched at the corners, in how his lips upturned to reveal almost all of his thirty-two teeth _(okay, that was exaggerating it, laughing while showing thirty-two teeth? that would be Chanyeol himself)_ , in how his cheekbones rose high as he smiled, in how his tongue occasionally came out of his mouth as he forced himself to stop laughing, in how he brought his hands to his mouth as he chuckled – something in Baekhyun that was contagious and Chanyeol found it hard to keep his face straight long after they had to stop laughing to catch their breaths.

They sat side-by-side as they continued to talk about the weather, food, cars, their families even, and well, just life in general. Chanyeol found himself even more fascinated by the man whom he learned was actually just a few months older than him, who claimed that animal rights should be the government's main advocacy, and insisted that South Korea's background color for its flag be changed to pink. Minutes turned to hours and soon enough, they found the glare of the sun too much to handle. It was nearing noon when Baekhyun spoke up. Chanyeol was stubborn enough to ignore the heat just so he could spend more time with Baekhyun.

“So, um, I guess I should get going now. It was nice meeting you by the way.”

“Huh? Why?” Chanyeol wanted to smack himself at the stupidity of his question.

Baekhyun merely chuckled as a momentary playful glint played on his eyes.

“Well, Mr. Park, first of all, I have to eat lunch since it’s already noon , if you haven’t noticed. Also, I think you need to change out of those clothes, you must feel sticky with the hot choco. And well, I still have to find a new place. I used to live at my boyfriend’s place, but now…” he trailed off, his voice barely becoming a whisper towards the end.

“Oh,” Chanyeol sighed, his brain working a thousand miles per second so as to find ways to extend their time together. He never thought asking someone out was this hard. So he just blurted out the first thing that came onto his mind.

“Move in with me.”

“Say what!?”

“Oh. No - no! I’m not some psycho-killer or anything,” Chanyeol seriously wanted to die at this point.

“Eh?” Baekhyun seemed more confused than ever.

“Um, what I meant is that, I rent out the other rooms of my house so you’re free to check it out… only if you want to, of course.”

“Oh I see,” Baekhyun nodded, looking very much like a five-year old child – a very adorable five-year old child, that is. Chanyeol never thought anyone could be so clueless.

“So…um…” Chanyeol made to scratch his head like a lost little boy that he felt he was.

“Hmmm… do you like pink?” Baekhyun eyed him curiously.

“I do now,” Chanyeol managed a smile as he felt Baekhyun intertwine their arms – dragging him a little as he stayed rooted on the spot.

“Well, let’s check it out then,” Baekhyun grinned.

Chanyeol just couldn’t quite believe his luck.


	2. Ghosts of Boyfriends Past

It has exactly been two years since Baekhyun had started living with Chanyeol and all is going so well. Well, except for the fact that they slept in different rooms, Baekhyun paid rent that Chanyeol never really had use for, and Chanyeol was frustrated beyond his wits as to how oblivious the other could possibly be.  
  
By the end of the first year, he was already at the point of wanting to pull all his hair out every time Baekhyun brushed off his advances by thinking that his pick up lines were just some kind of a joke. He couldn’t quite fathom how Baekhyun could have had a boyfriend of three years before if he was as dense as a London fog. Seriously, did they just agree on being boyfriends without the flirting and dating and all those shit?  
  
His thoughts were once again interrupted when the buzzer he had for a doorbell sounded and the sharp sound made him jump a little. He slowly made his way towards the front door but was ever so rudely pushed aside by a bouncing creature by the name of  ~~Mongryong~~  Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was all smiles – all in his pink corgi-printed pyjama set glory. Chanyeol thought he had never seen something as beautiful. Oh yes, he could live with seeing that every time he wakes up. _Totally._

He was jolted out of his trance when a blur of blue rushed past him and gathered Baekhyun, _his Baekhyun_ , in what looked like a tight hug. Chanyeol thought it was uncalled for. For a moment, he considered the guy to be Baekhyun’s sibling, a dongsaeng perhaps? But then he remembered that Baekhyun specifically said that he only has an older brother by the name of Baekbeom and judging by the picture Baekhyun showed him, this guy in no way resembled Baekbeom.

Chanyeol’s mind threw a thousand silent questions per second, and he was considering grabbing Baekhyun away from the 'enemy'. He figured the other wouldn’t be pleased if he did just that, so he made to clear his throat instead, alerting the two seemingly oblivious guys – who was engaged in a huggle – of his presence.

Two pairs of wide, innocent brown eyes turned to stare at him and Chanyeol had to control himself from melting into a puddle of goo. He couldn’t quite deny the fact that the guy who had just arrived was cute. In fact, he was too cute that he found himself curious of the other’s age. Nonetheless, Chanyeol willed the rather attractive guy out of his thoughts – bearing in mind that he shouldn’t let himself get deceived by looks – this guy, harmless as he may seem, was the enemy, after all.

“Oh Yeol! I’m sorry. I forgot to tell you! This is Hunnie! I mean, Sehun,” Baekhyun chirped as the Sehun guy settled his arms a little too comfortably on Baekhyun’s waist – earning a disapproving glare from Chanyeol.

Chanyeol felt his humongous ears go red – but not in embarrassment this time though. He didn’t care how cute this other guy was. Who does he think he was, touching his Baekhyun like that? He could be the President’s son for all he cared – nobody gets to touch the love of his life like that.  _Nobody._  Then, just like a light bulb, something clicked in his mind. He remembered Baekhyun mentioning this guy, Sehun. He was his…

“Yeol, this is Sehun, my ex-boyfriend. I’m sorry I haven’t told you earlier. He was looking for a place to stay and I figured he could stay here as well. I mean, I’ve been here for two years already and I’m the only tenant. Don’t worry, he pays on time…”

Chanyeol didn’t pay attention to the rest of Baekhyun’s words as his mind focused on a certain phrase:

_Don’t worry…_

_Don’t worry…_

_Don’t worry…_

Baekhyun’s words kept on repeating themselves in Chanyeol’s mind.

_Don’t worry…_

But Chanyeol was definitely worried.  _Big time._

***

A few lame excuses about having an upset stomach later, Chanyeol found himself in the confines of his very own room and he heaved out a sigh.

 _Stupid Chanyeol, you had your chance. A fuckin’ two-year-long chance, and you blew it,_ he thought bitterly as he plopped face down on his bed – letting his pillow muffle the scream of frustration he couldn’t help but let out. He knew he should’ve told Baekhyun that he liked him already. Stupid Jong-in and his stupid dating tips from the ever trusty internet.  _“Be subtle my ass.”_  He made a mental note to smack his cousin when he sees him.

_Then he turned to the more pressing matter at hand. How in the world was he gonna survive living with the love of his life – and the love of the love of his life!?_

Who knew Baekhyun took it seriously when he said he rented out the rooms of his house? Well, except for the fact that he did pay rent, which didn’t mean much at all, as a good portion of that money went to necessary repairs brought about by Baekhyun’s rather clumsy tendencies e.g. broken television, smashed remote control, cracked bathroom mirror, dislodged cabinet handles, broken fluorescent lights (how Baekhyun managed this one, Chanyeol could only guess).

“Chanyeol is a wonderful landlord. You’d get along just fine.”

The words Baekhyun used earlier to introduce him reverberated through his mind, and he couldn’t help but groan. "Landlord!? Seriously!?"

Damn, he knew love was complicated. He knew he should’ve turned back when he had the chance. But no, all he did was to fall deeper for the seemingly perfect brunet. Damn Baekhyun and his fucking good looks and his innocent eyes and his tease of an ass. And now this Sehun guy decides to reappear as if he wasn’t the reason for Baekhyun’s crying, sleepless nights, and whatnot during their first weeks of living together. Just who does he think he is!?

Chanyeol huffed in annoyance and made to release his wrath on his best friend (a.k.a. his bed) instead – punching the pillows with all his might, hitting the black poodle plushie Baekhyun gave him for his birthday especially harder. Chanyeol was so absorbed in his own little world that he didn’t notice that someone had come in.

“Yeol, are you okay now?” came Baekhyun’s soft voice and Chanyeol felt himself stiffen mid-scream. He slowly turned his head to the side and smiled sheepishly at the elder – hoping against hope that his red ears didn’t give his real thoughts away.

“I’m okay. I feel so much better now. Thanks, Baek. You can go now, Sehun might be waiting for you.” As he said this, Chanyeol actually felt sick to his stomach, wondering if it was his karma for lying about it earlier.

“Are you sure?”

Chanyeol felt the left side of his bed dip as Baekhyun made to sit down – bringing a hand onto Chanyeol’s forehead as if to check his temperature. Chanyeol couldn’t help but lean into the touch. Baekhyun may be the caring type but this didn’t mean that Chanyeol didn’t appreciate his tiny gestures which never failed to comfort him – whenever, wherever. There was just something so peaceful in how Baekhyun looked at him, talked to him, touched him... and those eyes which seemed to express his emotions all at once; Chanyeol felt so serene whenever he looked at them - whenever he looked at Baekhyun.

Chanyeol still couldn’t quite fathom how the man before him often held him breathless – he never figured out how the mere presence of Baekhyun could make his heart beat fast and slow all at the same time. He knew this just didn’t make sense. But then again, nobody said love made sense.

“You feel hot,” Baekhyun said – concern written all over his face. Chanyeol wanted to laugh at the irony of it all. If only Baekhyun knew the root of his 'pain'.

“Yes. I’m fine. No need to fuss. I just ate something bad. That’s all.”

“I told you to lay off the spicy food, you glutton. You already know you couldn't handle eating those,” Baekhyun teased.

Chanyeol allowed himself a small smile and made no attempt at a comeback – making Baekhyun quirk an eyebrow in response.

“Woah. You must feel really bad. You’re not even teasing me back. Jeez.”

“What? Would you rather have me act as a jerk and make you cry like there’s no tomorrow? Like…” Chanyeol stopped himself before he said something rather compromising.

“Like how I did when Sehun left me?” Baekhyun finished for him – his voice barely a whisper.

For once, Baekhyun was quick in catching up and Chanyeol wondered whether the man before him was really innocent, or just playing the part. Nevertheless, he couldn’t help the pang of guilt that clenched at his heart when he heard the sound of hurt in Baekhyun’s voice. It’s been a while since he heard Baekhyun like that. It pained him to hear the note of sadness in Baekhyun’s voice in their first months of living together, and Chanyeol did all he can to cheer the former up. And now, seeing all the fruits of his efforts crumble down just because of one guy who thought that he can do as he pleased and come back as if he’s done nothing wrong – Chanyeol felt himself clench his fist in frustration.

“I didn’t mean it that way.”

“Then what do you mean by it then!? You don’t have to tell me. I am a push over but I’d rather be one and take a chance at love rather than sulking all day doing nothing,” Baekhyun spat as he sent Chanyeol a meaningful gaze.

“I just… I don’t… Why, Baek?

“Why what?”

“Why are you accepting him as if he’s done nothing wrong? He’s a jerk for leaving you. How blind could he be to not see your worth!?”

“Please don’t call him a jerk.”

“Why the hell are you defending him!? He doesn’t deserve half the love you give him!”

 _LOVE._  Chanyeol’s heart clenched at the thought. Baekhyun would never feel the same for him. He was a fool to believe that someday, things would go his way.

“It’s because, he did nothing wrong.”

“What the hell, Baek!? The guy left you, that’s what’s wrong!”

“I-I-I haven’t been completely truthful. Well, I just didn’t think it was relevant to state who broke up with whom. I mean, he did leave me, but not really. Actually, I may have been the one who left first, or was it him? Or did we leave at the same time? I don’t even remember anymore,” Baekhyun muttered hastily and almost incomprehensibly that Chanyeol struggled to keep up.

“Baek, what? Speak slowly. I don’t understand what you’re saying.”

“Well, that day when we met, I told you that my boyfriend left me, right?

A nod.

“But uhm, actually, I was the one who broke up with Hunnie.”

“What!? But... You were crying so hard. I thought… I thought you were...the one who got dumped.”

“So? Just because I broke up with him doesn’t mean I didn’t love him anymore. Sometimes, we have to make choices in life that doesn’t necessarily lead us to be happy, but it was the right thing to do at the moment. He got accepted at a prestigious university in Seoul and I... I didn’t want to hold him back.”

“Hold him back? How so?”

“That day, he asked me to come with him to Seoul. But I just can’t pack up my bags and leave everything behind. This place holds so many memories. I grew up here. There are just some things in life that one could never let go and to me, this place is one of them.”

“Are you a masochist of some sort!? That’s self-inflicted pain, mind you,” Chanyeol stared at his friend incredulously.

“B-B-Because I loved him. And when you love someone, you’ll think about what’s best for them. You put their needs above yours.”

“Even if it hurts?”

“Yes. Even if it hurts like hell. And believe me, it did.”

“Then I wouldn’t want to be in love.”

But Chanyeol knew it was too late for he already fell a long time ago – and  _hard_.

Chanyeol swallowed the lump that formed in his throat as he shifted his position – now lying supine so as to force back the tears which threatened to fall from his eyes.

“I’m sorry. I just didn’t want to see you get hurt again,” Chanyeol said earnestly and he saw Baekhyun’s features visibly soften.

Baekhyun cupped the younger’s cheek and Chanyeol couldn’t help but lean in to the touch – closing his eyes in the process as he felt hot tears at the brink of spilling from them.

“Thank you for always being there, Yeol. I love you.”

Baekhyun placed a swift kiss on Chanyeol’s forehead – the latter’s eyes still closed – before tucking him in and heading out of the room, closing the door behind him with a gentle snap.

 _I love you too, Baek. More than you’ll ever know._  
  
Chanyeol’s words were left unsaid.


	3. End Of The Road

It’s been roughly two months since Oh Sehun came to live with them, but Chanyeol still can’t bring himself to get used to sharing  _his_  Baekhyun with him. Well, it’s not like Baekhyun was ever his property in the first place – but that was beside the point. He couldn’t bring himself to ignore the green-eyed monster within him whenever Sehun leaned in too close and draped an arm over Baekhyun’s shoulders, when he would rest his hands on Baekhyun’s waist whenever they walked together, when they would unknowingly cuddle on the couch while watching television, when they would be adorable doing the dishes or the laundry or whatever it is that Chanyeol wished Baekhyun would do with him instead, or when Sehun would whisper things into Baekhyun’s ear before the two of them would giggle and just stare at each other lovingly.

If these happened in a parallel universe wherein Chanyeol wasn’t in love with Baekhyun, he would find these actions acceptable, adorable even. But for Christ’s sake, this ain't one and Chanyeol felt like he was dying of jealousy – boy was he going crazy. Chanyeol groaned in frustration as he cut his hand on a piece of glass upon setting his bowl on the sink a little too harshly than necessary. He cursed under his breath as the kitchen was filled with the loud clunk of metal against metal as he dropped the spoon which skidded onto the side of the sink, and he didn’t feel the other presence in the room. He felt hot breath by his ear and he found himself stiffen – thinking of all those ghost stories Yoora told him about their house when they were little so he would go to sleep already. Just then, he felt hands on his shoulders, slowly massaging them. Chanyeol couldn’t help but relax into the the familiar touch.

“Relax, Chanyeollie. Why are you so jumpy these days? Is something the matter?” came Baekhyun’s voice from somewhere behind him.

“Baek, what the hell are you doing? You gave me a fright,” Chanyeol scolded as he spun on the spot, only to stiffen up once more at how Baekhyun was in such close proximity.

Chanyeol made to push Baekhyun with both of his hands on the elder’s shoulders since he didn’t trust his self-control in times like these. He’d probably lock himself up in his room and jerk himself off to thoughts of Baekhyun next door until he felt that it was safe to face him again – just like what he’s been doing for the past two years, two months, and three days.

Chanyeol’s heart was racing as Baekhyun caught him by the wrist. He turned back and stared at the smaller curiously.

“You’re hurt,” Baekhyun said, a mischievous glint never leaving his eyes as he slowly brought Chanyeol’s wounded finger to his lips and sucked the blood off of it – swallowing while Chanyeol gulped at the same time.

Chanyeol’s face felt hot and Baekhyun’s grip was the only thing keeping him from running into his room and staying there for a whole day, probably two, just to cleanse his mind of the indecent thoughts that have crossed it since the elder male did what he did to his finger.

“Errr... Baek. You didn’t have to do that. We have a first aid kit here somewhere,” Chanyeol stammered as he retracted himself from Baekhyun’s grip and went to the far end of the kitchen – bringing as much distance between him and Baekhyun. He closed and opened cupboards, drawers, and all the other cabinets in the room – all to no avail.

He cursed once more as he injured himself on another shard of glass as he dropped a saucer while he fumbled through one of the drawers – not even knowing why he was looking for the first aid kit there. All he knew was that he could look at anything but Baekhyun right now. He was too afraid to even think of the things he might do once he loses control. Needless to say, Baekhyun had other things in mind.

Chanyeol gasped as he felt himself being pushed against the kitchen counter, the cold marble digging to the small of his back.

“Baek! What the hell?” he squeaked.

“No need to restrain yourself, Yeol. You know you want it as much as I do.”

“Say what!?” Chanyeol managed to utter - biting his lips to suppress a moan that threatened to escape them as Baekhyun pressed his pelvis onto his – making him aware of his growing _need._

“Oh, you stupid nerd. You know what!” Baekhyun spat as he took a step back – glaring at Chanyeol through hooded eyes. Chanyeol couldn’t help but whimper at the loss.

“I-I-I don’t…” Chanyeol started, but the rest of his words were drowned as a pair of frantic lips crashed on his.

Chanyeol felt the world spin as he felt the softness of Baekhyun’s lips on his. He couldn’t believe that this was happening. Surely, this was all a dream?

With every ounce of self-restraint he got left, he made to push Baekhyun with both hands on the latter’s shoulders – holding him at arm’s length – searching his eyes for some form of hesitation, a mocking stare perhaps? He found none. All he saw was a fiery passion behind those dark brown orbs which stared back at him hungrily. He hadn’t seen this side of Baekhyun before and to say that he was greatly turned on by it would be the understatement of the century.

“B-b-but Baek...” Chanyeol trailed off – the inner masochist in him mentally face-palming.

He knew he ought to be thankful for right at this very moment, what he’s dreamt of for the past two years was finally happening. But he couldn’t fight the shadow of doubt, and perhaps, guilt, gnawing at his insides. He may be head-over-heels in love and very much gay for Baekhyun – but fidelity is something he valued. And for God’s sake! He didn’t want to be a fucking rebound, that’s what.

The chuckle from Baekhyun was certainly not what Chanyeol expected. He was surprised when Baekhyun walked past him and leaned himself on the kitchen counter Chanyeol had been pushed to just a few moments ago. Baekhyun beckoned Chanyeol to come nearer with a flick of his index finger in a manner that had Chanyeol oblige despite himself. Baekhyun took Chanyeol's hands and guided them to his waist, the latter taking cue and lifting the former up, seating him on top of the kitchen counter. Baekhyun had this weird look on his face – making Chanyeol feel like a five-year old child being ogled at by his mother for how cute he is. Except that, Chanyeol never really considered himself as cute – he preferred to be called sexy; and certainly, Chanyeol would never feel jittery and hot all over if it was indeed his mother ogling at him – that's just gross. _Ew._

“Chanyeollie... You really are clueless, aren’t you?”

Chanyeol's senses were on overdrive. He was a little offended, to be honest. Surely, he wouldn't exactly call himself a genius, but did Baekhyun really think he was stupid? Baekhyun's words seemed to have given him some confidence though. He smirked as he glided Baekhyun's shirt over his head in one go, and reveled on the sight of the elder’s perfectly toned abs and flawless chest. He was in a trance, not moving a muscle as he took in every inch of Baekhyun's pristine skin, frozen in place by the other's charm.

Chanyeol felt his breath hitch as Baekhyun made to come nearer – his hot breath ghosting over the younger’s ear.

“Chanyeollie, I want you so fucking bad.”

And really, those were all the words Chanyeol needed to hear before he let go of all the self-preservation he had. All the qualms which plagued his mind just a little more than a while ago seemed to have disappeared into oblivion as he felt Baekhyun’s tongue gently nibble at the sensitive lobe of his ear, and he couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine as Baekhyun traced little circles on his pectorals – teasing the nubs with expert hands through his shirt. He returned the favor and darted his tongue out to catch Baekhyun's ear in his mouth, mimicking what the elder had done to him mere seconds ago.

Chanyeol’s hands slowly made its way to the waistband of Baekhyun’s boxers, and the latter couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his lips as he felt cold air come in contact with his proud member as the giant ripped his boxers off him – throwing it somewhere he couldn’t really be bothered of finding out just yet. The gasp became a moan as the gentle nibbling shifted to licking and Baekhyun had finally decided that he had officially gone mad when he felt Chanyeol’s wet tongue flicking on his neck. As Chanyeol lapped on his adam’s apple, he felt himself crying out the other’s name wantonly.

“Chanyeol…”

Chanyeol managed a smirk before resuming his ministrations, slowly grazing that oh-so-delicate jaw line with his teeth – leaving the smaller man panting as he withdrew all bodily contact just for the kick of it. As Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun with what he hoped was a seductive look, he felt himself being jerked forward when a pair of strong arms grabbed him by the waist and pulled him flush against the other. He could feel the hardness pressed on his stomach and he couldn’t even be bothered with having the decency to blush anymore. Chanyeol felt Baekhyun’s legs slowly make their way around his waist, and he couldn’t help the growing tent inside of his very own boxers. Chanyeol placed his left hand on the back of the former’s neck and smashed their lips together – tongues battling for dominance in a passionate kiss. Chanyeol jolted at the skin on skin contact as he felt Baekhyun’s hands beneath his shirt – tugging it upwards as they kissed – their lips parting only to tug the shirt completely off before engaging in another duel of tongues – aggressive and very much hungry, just like how the both of them felt inside. Two years was long -  _too long._

Chanyeol cursed the human body’s necessity for oxygen as they broke apart for much needed air. He curled his fingers on Baekhyun’s hair as the latter placed feathery kisses across Chanyeol’s chest and sucked just above his clavicle – leaving a bruise to mark his territory. Mind hazy from too much pleasure, Chanyeol himself was eager to please. He slowly slid down to his knees, intent on giving Baekhyun bliss that was long overdue.

Baekhyun whimpered as he felt hot breath on his navel – slowly going south towards his nether regions – careful to pay homage to every nook and cranny of what he’d like to call as his perfectly chiseled abdominal muscles, thank you very much. Baekhyun couldn't do so much as stare as he felt his Chanyeol's hot breath against his erection as long fingers ran up and down his length, and he felt a lone finger along the slit. Just when he thought he couldn't take it any longer, he felt the grip on his manhood tighten and the strokes become more and more rapid. Baekhyun's hands made its way to tangle in Chanyeol's hair as he bit at his own lips to stifle a moan which threatened to escape them. Chanyeol looked up at Baekhyun upon hearing him choke on air as he tried to keep himself from screaming, while the elder felt empty at the sudden loss of warmth.

Chanyeol gave the other a sheepish grin before setting off to work once again. Baekhyun's breath hitched higher and higher as he felt Chanyeol's wet mouth surround him and all reason left him then and there. The mere tugging at Chanyeol's hair became more of a tight grip as he found himself bucking up to Chanyeol's mouth in dire need for more friction. Boy was he so far gone by the time he felt himself fully seated in Chanyeol’s hot cavern as the younger deep-throated him.

Chanyeol took all of Baekhyun's length in his mouth - flicking his tongue at the slit which caused Baekhyun to shiver. When Baekhyun thought he was nearing the edge, he made to push Chanyeol’s boxers downwards with his feet – ridding him of the offending clothing. Baekhyun drank in the sight of the younger man who was stark naked before him right then and there – the alabaster skin turning him on a little bit more, if that was even possible. He looked deeply into the giant’s questioning eyes. How Baekhyun could manage to look innocent in such situations, Chanyeol could only wonder.

Chanyeol’s questioning eyes were met by a reassuring smile from Baekhyun, and as the latter closed the distance between them and their lips met in a tender kiss, they just understood each other. Their bodies moved rhythmically against each other as Chanyeol hesitantly probed a finger on the elder’s entrance – all the while kissing Baekhyun on the mouth to keep his attention from the pain due to the lack of lubrication. He retracted his hand and spat on it, hoping to tone down the pain Baekhyun was feeling. Chanyeol added a second finger, then a third, scissoring them inside of Baekhyun. A few moments went by before Baekhyun looked into his Chanyeol's eyes lovingly and nodded.

Chanyeol hastily removed his fingers altogether and Baekhyun moaned at the loss - only to be jolted once again as he felt Chanyeol's member slowly make its way through his rim. He bit onto Chanyeol's shoulder as he felt his body stretch beyond its limit, and he felt tears slide down across his cheeks. Chanyeol kissed the tears away and Baekhyun was surprised to see that Chanyeol seemed to be crying too - for reasons he himself couldn’t fathom. Chanyeol slowly withdrew his member and cautiously thrusted himself into his Baekhyun - taking note of his facial expressions; caring not to hurt his beloved so much. Baekhyun's bite on Chanyeol's shoulders slackened, and the latter could feel the elder's pants turn into moans of pleasure as their lips made its way to each other in another sweet duel between their tongues.

Chanyeol's thrusts gained momentum and he shoved himself faster and faster into Baekhyun's heat while the sounds of Baekhyun's heavy breaths coupled with his own stifled moans filled the air. His hips increased their tempo; both hands intertwined with Baekhyun’s above them. They might’ve been going at it too hard since a few tugs later, both cupboards on either side of them gave up and a wide-array of breaking sounds reverberated against the kitchen walls, as all of the cabinets' contents toppled over as well. But that was at the least of Chanyeol’s worries right now.

Both couldn’t even be bothered to slow down as the sound of breaking glass halted to a stop.  Chanyeol found Baekhyun’s neglected member and started palming it again - matching the pumping with his own thrusts, and both of them desperately clung onto each other for support as they felt themselves near their climax. One powerful thrust later, Baekhyun's seeds spilled all over Chanyeol’s hand and his abdomen. Feeling the sudden contraction of Baekhyun’s muscles around him,  Chanyeol released himself within Baekhyun – letting out a guttural moan of the latter’s name. They put their foreheads against each other as Chanyeol slowly withdrew himself from the elder – maintaining any other body contact aside from that, nonetheless. Chanyeol replaced his hands on Baekhyun's waist as the elder wrapped his arms around the giant's neck - their ragged breathing in sync with each other. They stayed like that while their breathing evened out and just as their chest-heaving became slower, Baekhyun closed in the gap between them – letting their lips meet in a chaste kiss.

Just then, Chanyeol jolted away from Baekhyun as if he’s been electrocuted. He shoved Baekhyun away with what little strength was left in him and stepped away from the counter – only to yelp in pain as he stepped on a shard of glass on the floor, which may have been due to their rough session earlier. This day might’ve been his luckiest day and at the same time, unluckiest too, but he couldn’t bring himself to complain. Surely, these physical injuries were worth the feeling of being one with Baekhyun – with the one he loved, that is.

“Yeol… What are you doing?” Baekhyun went to follow Chanyeol as the younger picked up his boxers and shirt off the floor and wore them in lightning speed - hastily picking up his own garments and donning them on before stopping Chanyeol by a grip on the latter's wrist.

Baekhyun turned Chanyeol so that he was facing him, and he was surprised to see him crying.

“Baek. This is not right. Sehun… I…” Chanyeol dissolved into a fit of sobs and Baekhyun couldn’t help but tear up as well – gathering the younger man in a warm embrace.

“Yah! You stupid giant. I thought you said you were a genius!?" Chanyeol momentarily wanted to argue because he did say he was a musical genius but what did have to do with anything. Nevertheless, he held his tongue and let the other continue his tirade. "I’m not that kind of guy! Do you really think I go around playing with people’s feelings!? Huh?” Baekhyun scolded into Chanyeol’s chest - in an affectionate manner, nonetheless. Chanyeol slowly tilted his head to stare at Baekhyun inquiringly.

“Sometimes, people from our past come back not to make us regret about what we’ve lost, but to make us realize how much we’ve gained,” Baekhyun said meaningfully before planting a swift kiss on Chanyeol’s nose.

Chanyeol could only blink as he finally catched on.

“But you were so sweet with Sehun, I thought…”

“Ssssh…” Baekhyun laughed as he made to put his finger on top of Chanyeol’s lips so as to shush him.

“I’ve long since accepted that Sehun and I were never meant to be. What we had is all in the past now. It’s all over and done with. Understand?”

Chanyeol could only scowl as Baekhyun nudged at his sides playfully.

“So, you were jealous, huh? I knew it! That’s why you lock yourself up in your room!”

“Baek! Stop it. That wasn’t funny! There were times when I considered hanging myself.”

Baekhyun’s features visibly softened as he made to cup the younger’s cheeks.

“Don’t you ever dare do that. And besides, you shouldn’t worry because…” Their conversation was rudely interrupted by a booming voice of a certain Oh Sehun, bouncing into the kitchen.

“Nini… What’s taking you so long!?” the said man pouted – seemingly oblivious to the drama unfolding before them.

“You stupid brat! You really have the worst of timings! Baekhyun was about to confess!”

Baekhyun could only face palm as Chanyeol and himself turned to look at the “invaders” – Sehun wearing nothing but blue bichon-printed boxers which weirdly resembled that of Jong-in’s, and Jong-in clad in nothing but a white tank top and boxers as well – only in red, with the word: ' _YEHET'_ emblazoned over the area of where his gluteals should be.

“What the hell are you doing!?” Chanyeol reprimanded the two, regretting his decision to tell his cousin to treat his house as his own. Who knew that fucker would actually take his words to heart. He barely even left Chanyeol's house these days. Jong-in, on the other had, merely scoffed, unfazed by the situation.

“I’m pretty sure what you’ve been doing with Baekhyun a few minutes ago is worse than what we’re up to.”

Jong-in and Sehun snickered as they saw a blush creep onto Chanyeol’s cheeks. Baekhyun, however, was having none of it.

“Sehun…” Baekhyun glared at his ex with so much venom that Sehun actually cowered beneath his gaze.

“Jong-in…” it was Chanyeol’s turn to threaten this time. Jong-in gulped in response before hastily shoving Sehun towards the direction of the refrigerator.

“Hunnie! Grab the whipped cream and run!”

Sehun did as he was ordered and grabbed the canister out of the fridge with the agility Baekhyun only saw occasionally – whenever he was heading to his favorite bubble tea shop in Myeongdong, that is. All Baekhyun and Chanyeol could see were a pair of asses frantically running up the stairs and it was so adorable that they couldn’t bring themselves to be angry anymore.  _What were they gonna do with the whipped cream anyway!?_  

“So, where were we?” Baekhyun wiggled his eyebrows at Chanyeol, making the latter stammer.

"Oh no you don’t, Byun Baekhyun. Next time, we’re doing this in my room.”

Baekhyun made to stare around them and sure enough – the kitchen looked like it was devastated by a hurricane of some sort.

“Oh I see. Such a waste of expensive china.”

“Yeah, I know. I'm having a headache. Mum is gonna kill me.”

“Well, do you want me to make you feel better?”

Needless to say, the rest of the day was spent to catch up on the two years worth they slacked off, showing each other  _love_  - in more ways than one.  ~~YAKNOWWHUTI'MSAYIN'~~

**Author's Note:**

> \- Unbeta'd. Grammar errors are part and parcel of my existence TYVM. Also, as you can see, I suck at titles I'm so sorry lol  
> \- This was quite short to be broken down into three chapters but I just divided it that way for the sake of my OCD. And I know you had to squint for the 'smut' part. I got lazy writing it explicitly so I just decided to forego that because I've been writing too much smut in the past week that my words are getting repetitive. Sorry T^T  
> \- Also, would anybody be interested to read GS ChanBaek here? Any takers? LOLOL  
> \- I'm a sad little bean with no Chanbaek shipper friends irl so if anybody even reads this, hit me up at Twitter (where I mostly talk to myself) to spazz about Chanbaek! My UN is @attyohsehun  
> \- Comments are loved and constructive criticisms are appreciated as well. \o/  
> \- Is anybody here going to watch MBC Show Champion on October 28 at MOA Arena? Can I come with? I don't bite... I'm funny (sometimes), and I'll treat you to drinks after. LOL I don't have anybody to go with HAHAHUHU


End file.
